


Hurts to Want

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Korra, Asami Sato is a Good Bro, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Confessions, F/M, For the Bolin/Iroh, He loves Korra so much, Korra & Asami Sato Friendship, Love Confessions, Mako Needs a Hug, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Iroh II, Omega Mako, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: The omega's golden eyes were closed but Korra can envision them perfectly without even trying.God, she wants him so bad it hurts.A lump forms in her throat.She looks to the ceiling.She can’t do this, not right now.Can’t deal with the fact that in reality, Mako could never be hers.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar), Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Hurts to Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I haven’t done Mako/Korra/Asami and it’s honestly not too bad???
> 
> I think???

Mako laughs. “That’s the dumbest thing you’ve said all day.”

Iroh snickers. “That’s a new record for Bolin.”

Bolin looks offended. “Rude!”

Mako giggles.

Korra feels her heart stop at the sound.

Asami feels Korra hesitate and looks at the other alpha knowingly.

Korra brushes off the look. “Ready to head back?”

“Why don’t you and Mako room together this time?” Asami asks Korra.

Korra writes herself a mental reminder to murder Asami.

“Alright,” Mako agrees.

Damn Mako and his love for his closest friends.

Korra grins, though it’s forced. “Great.”

***

Korra’s screwed.

She’s screwed.

She’s gonna die, right here, today, inside her favorite beach house.

Because Mako’s right there.

He’s sitting on the big ass bed in their room in her sweatshirt and nothing else.

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence.

Mako had a tendency to steal clothes from everyone.

Omegas found comfort in their pack and Mako showed that he thought of them as family by stealing their clothes.

Asami’s more than anyone else, but that didn’t hurt Korra’s pride.

Not that much anyways.

But Mako happened to steal hers today.

And that’s how it ends, Korra thinks sorrowfully. This is how I die.

Mako notices her, looking up from his phone. “Korra? It’s late, come on.”

Korra swallows past the lump in her throat and lays in bed next to Mako.

She’s on the corner, half off the bed.

“Are you ok?” Mako asks.

The alpha can feel the amusement radiating from the omega.

“I’m fine,” Korra lies.

“Korra, I’m not going to bite you.”

But god, she wants to bite him.

“Come here.”

And she does.

She finds herself tangled with Mako, inhaling the comforting scent of s’mores.

She can’t sleep, not like this.

So, after a couple of hours have passed, she dares to look down.

She really shouldn’t have looked down.

Long eyelashes cast shadows across porcelain skin.

High cheekbones and sharp jaw shape and pretty lips Korra wants to kiss.

The omega's golden eyes were closed but Korra can envision them perfectly without even trying.

God, she wants him so bad it hurts.

A lump forms in her throat.

She looks to the ceiling.

She can’t do this, not right now.

Can’t deal with the fact that in reality, Mako could never be hers.

Before she can break down, she quickly untangles herself from Mako and leaves the room.

She isn’t sure how she winds up at the beach they were at this morning but she does.

It’s right in front of the house so it’s not hard to get there.

“I thought you’d be here,” a voice says.

Korra chuckles bitterly. “Can’t even last one fucking night.”

Asami sits down next to her. “Hey. That’s not your fault.”

“Isn’t it?”

“I don’t get why you won’t confess. It’s so obvious he likes you too.”

“But what if he doesn’t? What then?”

“Then you bounce back like you always do. Remember when you got in that car accident and broke your back? The doctor said you would never be able to walk again and after 3 years, you were running better than most Olympic athletes.”

“This is different.”

“How so?”

“Mako….he means the world to me. How do I say that to someone? How can I tell someone that they’re my everything and I feel like I won’t be able to live without them?”

“That sounds pretty good to me.”

Korra looks uncertain.

Asami sighs. “Look, just try to tell him. If it doesn’t work out, I got your back with crappy chick-flicks and ice cream.”

“Even mint chocolate chip?”

“I’m not sure why you like diabetic toothpaste flavor but yeah, I got you.”

“Thanks Asami.”

“You’re welcome, dumbass.”

***

Korra tries to be as quiet as possible when she’s reentering the room but the lights turn on the second she closes the door behind herself.

“Korra. Care to explain?” Mako asks.

And the tone of voice kills Korra.

He isn’t mad, he’s not even disappointed.

He’s just expecting.

“Nothing, needed some fresh air,” Korra lies.

Mako huffs, frustration finally starting to show. “Do you think I don’t know you’re lying? I’ve known you since we were in diapers, Korra, I know your tells. I know you’ve secretly hated mint chocolate chip ice cream since sixth grade, but you keep eating it because Asami hates it. I know you hate the color yellow because you think, and I quote, that’s it’s ‘just a glorified banana splatter, not a color.’”

Korra gapes at the omega.

He remembered that stuff?

“Mako….” Korra trails off.

“What is so hard for you to say?” Mako snaps.

“I love you,” Korra yells.

And Mako goes silent, eyes wide and mouth left open.

“Don’t you get it? Everyone else knows it but you. I can’t ever tear my eyes away from you. You’re perfect and I can’t help but love you. The way you laugh even when Bolin tells shitty jokes, how you stay by and help Asami even when she says something to hurt you, the way you always offer Iroh everything despite him being rich enough to get it himself. And you stayed. From the very beginning, every fuck-up, every mistake, every time I fell, you just fucking smiled at me and helped me. And when I look back and remember all this shit, I realize I never stood a fucking chance. I love you with everything I have, Mako,” Korra says, starting off loud and ending small.

She didn’t realize she had started crying.

Then everything she just said hits her like a truck.

Shock makes her freeze. “Oh shit, Mako, wait, I didn’t mean-”

But she’s cut off when soft lips cover hers.

The female alpha is left in shock as she’s being kissed by the only person she’s ever wanted to kiss in her whole life.

When Mako pulls away, there are tears in his eyes too.

“You dumb fuck,” Mako chokes out. “I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember.”

Korra lets out a wet laugh. “Guess we’re both fucked.”

Mako smiles, burying his face in the crook of Korra’s neck.

“Yeah. Guess we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
